


Eren's Abomination to God.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Asexual Levi, Both Levi and Eren have Heterochromia, Derby Player Eren, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Levi, Mikasa and Armin were adopted by the Jaegers, More characters added later, OOC, Online Relationship, Other, POV Third Person, Roller Derby, Slow Build, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, everyone has tattoos, pov switching, set in the uk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is 24 years old, lives in Trost, Scotland. (s)he runs a blog dedicated to fashion, advice, fluffy animals, Muay Thai and his/her art. Then one day (s)he gets and ask from someone that (s)he finds that she can really speak to no matter what.<br/>Eren is 22 and lives in Shiganshina, England. he runs a blog about fandoms, his derby antics, rants about shit his friends put up with, but one day he stumbles upon a selfie of someone he thinks he might love, even just a little.</p><p>(Characters are a bit OOC, this is based on a, somewhat, true story. I just really wanted to write this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to the Crew.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’m not genderfluid (I shoulda made non-binary levi) and if I fuck up pronouns for levi remember and let me know, both characters are a representation of both me and my friend at the same time. She knows im writng this.   
> KIND OF WARNING: there will be mentions of Satanism (satanic king, satanic prince/princess), weird references to mythological (totes real pfft) sea creatures, oocness and a lot more. Also Levi will have some anxiety problems. Warnings will be tagged in notes as approprate. i know i make it like theres a crush at the beginning but there isnt, not yet. Eren Pov then Levi  
> Enjoy.

Eren was scrolling mindlessly through tumblr when he came upon a selfie. The person wore a black and white polka dot knee high skirt, a white shirt that was tied at the front, just giving a peak at their stomach and no more, black heels that made their legs look amazing, showing off the tattoos on their lower legs one looked like a pink flower and the other he couldn’t really see, Eren could see plenty of tattoos on the persons arms, he couldn’t see the ones peeking out of the persons shirt sleeves but there was a thick band with a thin on below it just underneath their right elbow. The person was wearing makeup too and their eyeliner was on fucking point, Eren was a little jealous. Though their face must have been Eren’s favourite part of the picture. The person looked so damn unimpressed, scowling at the full length mirror they were posed in front of.  This person was hot as fuck and also very beautiful.

Eren looked at the caption at the bottom of the image.

genderfluidtimes: I make your children cry out of fear and your boyfriends because I’m hot as fuck and wear skirts better than you, (she/her)

Eren laughed, he liked her already, clicked on link to her blog and came to her post. Eren took a minute to read the tags.

#face #dailypros #i would say im joking but im not #getrekt #i hate myself now

Eren laughed again, yeah, he needed to follow this blog even for the tag commentary. Eren clicked on her about me.

Levi, 24, Scotland.

 Probably already sick of your shit!

That days pronouns will be posted under “dailypros” keep informed, I don’t need 100 asks a day asking me my pronouns.

Asexual/homoromantic

Muay Thai enthusiast.

Likes: fluffy puppies and gender ambiguous ancient sea gods.

Dislikes: probably you

Enjoy your stay.

Eren smiled, yeah, Levi was pretty amazing. Eren spent the next hour scrolling through Levi’s blog, he saw all different kinds of selfies, a tag for her tattoos and piercings, her ask tag which was hilarious. Her art was also the most amazing thing he’d ever seen.

Eren followed her and decided fuck it and sent her an ask.

*

Levi had been ignoring her ask count for the past hour now, a lot of her asks were lovely but some of them were horrible, people even went as far as calling her a “slut” but she was pretty sure that was a bit of a far stretch. She clicked on the message box ignoring the little light blue box next to it.

He had to delete five messages before he got to one that was kind of confusing and flattering all at the same time.

fischmooneys asked you: Your art is incredible and you’re really pretty. You’re now my number one favourite abomination to god.

Levi clicked onto the blog, the first thing she sees is a group photo of what looks like a sports team all huddled together in stupid poses. They are all wearing elbow and knee pads, helmets and roller skate. Roller Derby perhaps? She read the post beneath.

‘Since you all wanted a picture of the team, here is. (90s tourist themed)

Top L-R: Rouge (me), Dancing and Armour Titan, Jean Knockout, Mikasa Smack-A-Man

Bottom L-R: Sasha Fierce, Crystal Whip and Female Titan’

Every single one of the team was wearing the most ridiculous pairs of leggings she had ever seen in her entire life. Was that a compulsory part of roller derby?

She tried to get a good look at the person who this blog belonged to; they were tall and muscled, brown hair hung loose from under the helmet, their hair and the awful 90s sunglasses covered most of their face, and there was a tattoo on their right shoulder.

Levi looked for their about page and clicked on it.

Eren, 22, England

He/him

Pan/pan

Derby player and pole dancer.

Likes: anything canine and ancient satanic rituals

Dislikes: idiots asking stupid questions

Face tag.

Levi clicked on the face tag, hoping to get a good look at Eren. After a bit of scrolling Levi came upon a selfie of Eren with a brown haired girl titled ‘me and Sasha Fierce are sweating it out in derby’. Holy shit, Eren was fucking beautiful. There was no other word for it. Eren’s tan face was shining with sweat, he was grinning which made him look unnervingly happy, and his eyes were Levi’s favourite part. One was golden brown with flecks of green through it and the other was greenish blue with fleck of gold.

Levi instantly clicked follow, if it meant she’d get to see that face more often and went back to her ask to answer Eren’s ask.

_Thanks? I guess?_

She, hit answer privately before moving away from her computer, she really needed to go to work now.


	2. Derby Pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t play derby but my friend does, so I get any and all info off of her. Pov: eren  
> [hideous leggings reference](http://www.sportsdirect.com/usa-pro-tight-pants-ladies-347287?colcode=34728772)  
> Enjoy.

Eren was exhausted, he and Mikasa were at derby practice all evening, and now they shuffled over the threshold of their home, trying not to pass out. Their coach was trying to make them use each other’s styles, the guys were to use more hip bashes while the girls more shoulder. He was in pain and he was pretty sure he sprained something. Though it was a good day of practice.

Mikasa stumbled through to the kitchen asking if he wanted a cup of tea and saying that she was going to put their gear in the wash, he hummed in confirmation and went through to the living room and sat next to Armin on their plush couch.

“How was practice?” Armin asked, quietly.

Eren just let out a noise and flopped down on the couch, he needed a cup of tea and a shower but instead he pulled his phone out to check if he had any messages from Levi.

It had been two weeks since they started following each other, he had been really enthusiastic about Levi’s art skills and Levi had reblogged one of his posts about the time that he’d bought tampons and industrial strength pain killers for his team mates, but lots of people had given him filthy looks which went onto a massive rant about how there was no boundaries within team mates in derby. Eren was sure that Reiner and Jean also had the same stuff in their bags.

Eren opened up his tumblr app, cursing it out though it had done nothing to him yet and went to his messages to check if there was anything new from Levi.

There was.

‘genderfluidtimes asked you: how was tonight’s practice? I saw you complaining about it.’

Eren smiled and sat up, accepting the tea Mikasa passed him, he took a sip and placed it on the coffee table so he could answer.

‘Not too bad actually. I was put on the Naughty Step once and I fell over more than I should have. Pretty sure I’m going to be in physical pain tomorrow.’

Eren made sure he replied privately and picked up his tea. He stood up, which took more effort than normal, and ruffled Armin’s hair. “I’m going to sleep, I’ll shower in the morning, I’m too tired.” He yawned loudly. “Goodnight.”

Both Armin and Mikasa wished him a goodnight and he went upstairs to his room, sat the cup of tea on his dresser, plugged in his phone and flopped on his bed.

His last thoughts before he fell asleep were that he didn’t even get to finish his tea.

*

Eren groaned when he woke up the next day, everything hurt. He was never changing his play style again. He leaned off of his bed, grabbed his phone, unplugged it and hit the power button.

**_3 new messages: Reiner, Jean._ **

Fuck a group chat, even though it was ten in the morning it was too early for this shit. He sighed and opened up the messages.

_Jean: are either of the two of you in as much pain as I am?_

_Reiner: yup_

_Reiner: never changing my play style again._

Eren rolled his eyes and typed out a ‘same’, closed his messages and went to his tumblr app. He was not getting out of his bed just yet. He added a few posts to his queue and went to check his messages. There were a few hateful messages about helping the women at roller derby when they had their periods which Eren rolled his eyes at and promptly ignored and found a message from Levi.

‘genderfluidtimes asked: The Naughty Step? Why does it sound like your bad children on supernanny? But I hope you’re not in too much pain tomorrow!’

Eren snorted and answered, though he was sure that Levi would be at work now. ‘Well it’s kind of why it’s called that tbh. You’re supposed to sit there and think about what you’ve done. No one ever does but it’s a nice thought. You only have to stay there 30 seconds before your allowed back on.’

Eren threw his phone down onto the bed and groaned. Today may have been his day off but he still had to go shopping for new leggings with Mikasa.

*

“No”

“Come on, Mikasa!”

“I said no, Eren.”

“I’m fucking buying them, I _need_ them.”

“You really _don’t_ ”

Eren sighed. He was currently looking at _the_ most _hideous_ leggings he had ever seen in his entire life. They were bright neon pinks and yellows with tiger stripes. Eren though they were the most wonderful thing. They were hideous but he loved them.

“I’m buying them.”

Mikasa sighed. “Eren, don’t you think it’s a bit strange for a grown man of your height and build to be wearing such bright leggings?”

Eren frowned at her. “Is…. Is that a serious question?” Her tactics were not going to work on him, not today.

“Whatever, I don’t really care what you do.” She stated and walked away, carrying her own plain leggings up the cash register. Reverse psychology wasn’t going to work either.

Eren grabbed the leggings, all they needed to do after this was go to B&Q and buy duct tape and he was free to go home and spend the rest of the day lazing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said slow build i really meant it  
> FEEDBACK ME YO  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Ace the Bat Dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is terrible, but the reason is in the bottom notes but I know I use the “little shit” trope in this chapter and I do try to avoid that and “brat” but any and all nicknames for the dog are nicknames I use in real life.  
> This chapter is alternately titled: Oscar the Big Fat Nerdo   
> [Reference for dog.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/post/120703256395/look-at-this-shit-stain-and-the-work-badge)  
> Enjoy.

Levi felt that he spent ninety percent of his home life on his knees with a hand brush sweeping up dog fur. When his mum gave him the puppy, all cute and shit, he was ecstatic, he fucking loved puppies. Yet there were three very important factors with puppies.

One: you have to train them. He really hoped that he trained his lil nugget right.

Two: they didn’t stay cute and puppyish for very long. Ace was a fucking fat nightmare.

Three: no matter what people tell you, short haired dogs still cast. And what with Ace being part Labrador he had a double coat, which meant twice the shedding.

No matter how much he swept there was still fur.

Though that wasn’t enough to get rid of the little shit stain.

Maybe he should also buy a better vacuum cleaner.

Levi loved Ace without a doubt. The fat shit helped with his anxiety, in that if he was feeling at all anxious he could just cuddle with his little monster, even though the Labrador mix wasn’t a lapdog, (Levi had to admit he was too small for the knee high monstrosity to be a lapdog), he’d lie still when Levi wasn’t feeling one hundred percent.

He really needed to sweep up this fucking fur.

*

One thing Levi liked about his flat was that the hallway extended the length of the entire flat. That meant that he could be last when it rained, like it usually does in Scotland, and throw the ball down the hall for Ace to chase. It wasn’t perfect but it’d give him some exercise until the rain stopped.

Ace bounded back up the hall to Levi, and then promptly turned his head away from Levi. Levi had to say “drop it” about twenty times before Ace actually dropped the ball.

Playing with the mutt was hard work.

*

Most things that people, or rather online people, didn’t know was that he was a massive gaming nerd. Well he was a nerd in general, but usually more about art and clothes. Yet the gaming thing he kept a secret most of the time. He had four consoles and 3 hand held consoles around the TV in his living room. It was probably a problem but he didn’t really care. He was raised with video games, therefore it was only logical that he would grow to nerd out over them.

He was currently sitting playing Bioshock, a game that he had been meaning to play for a while, but since Hanji bought him the series for his birthday, so he decided to pull his head out of his ass and actually play them.

That is until his controller started acting up, flashing its obnoxious yellow green light at him. He scowled at it. It was nearly midnight and there were no shops open to go buy new batteries.

Levi sighed, this just sums up his fucking life, he saves the game and switches it off. He might as well see if he can get himself a few hours of sleep before work the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized that I insult my dog a lot, won’t stop though since he doesn’t understand!  
> Again I am sorry about this chapter, I just didn’t know how to introduce Levi? Like I was going to go another way about it but I decided on this since I feel like shit. Regular programming will resume soon  
> So this chapter is just something I had to write because I had a really bad night and me and my mum had an argument that was resolved this morning, the argument ended with the having such a bad panic attack I passed out and broke the wall in my top hall. And that my dogs p much been great with me all day bc I’ve been stressed all day today.  
> To Duel Eyed Bartender readers! I have not given up on that fic, I have chapter 13s notes written up and there will be a new chapter within the next couple of days  
> Also realised that this chapter is a day in my life and my life has never sounded so boring oh my god.  
> FEEDBACK ME YO  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Satanic King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the possibility that Eren is easier to write in this fic at this moment in time. The jumps between chapters are usually a week or so, so the cut between chapter one and 4 is about a month and a half.   
> Warnings of mentions death. And real ooc drunk levi .

Eren thought that there was a possibility that he was getting excited for Levi’s daily selfies. Today though they were wearing a fitted black three piece suit with their hair slicked back. This must have been the day of their uncle’s funeral.

‘genderfluidtimes: Going to the crem then getting wasted in memory of the man who called me Levy instead of Levi. (He/him)’

Eren reblogged the selfie, clicked out the browser and shut the computer down, he had to go to work or he was going to be late. He had an 11-6 shift at Game, and as much as he fucking loved working there, some of the customers were the most annoying people.

He grabbed his phone and keys and slipped on his shoes and stomped down the stairs. He really didn’t want to do this today, but he supposed it wasn’t as bad as Christmas time, fuck he hated Christmas.

Eren headed down stairs and poked his head into the living room, Armin was reading from a textbook and Mikasa was on her phone.

“I’m off to work, I’ll be back before practice tonight.” He smiled at the both of them as they looked up at him.

“What are you going to do for dinner?” Mikasa asked, quietly.

Eren thought about it for a second. “I’ll probably get a sub, there’s a subway just down the street.” He shrugged. “We can get a Chinese on the way home.”

Mikasa nodded. “Okay we’ll see you when you get home.”

Armin smiled at him but said nothing, turning back to his textbook.

Eren shouted a quick goodbye before he left.

He could not be bothered with today.

*

By the time Eren had finished work, came home, went to practice, got a takeaway, got home and ate the takeaway he found that he had 12 WhatsApp messages, 3 missed calls and a voicemail from Levi. It was late into the night, so Eren figured Levi was out cold by now.

He still checked the voicemail though.

“ _Eren! I’m calling to tell you that you’re the fucking best! You know that? Like you are one of the only people to give me my own tag on your blog! Leviathan?! That’s so cool, like I love anything Leviathan-ish cause it has my name in it! Also I know we haven’t been friends for long, but I really like you. You’re a good friend, Eren. A god! No that’s not right…. A king! A satanic king! Anyway I have to go back in because there seems to be something happening and I can’t miss the action!”_ Levi sounded absolutely smashed. Eren laughed he couldn’t wait to tell this to Levi in the morning.

He scrolled through the messages on WhatsApp, which were all messages about what his family were up to. Eren plugged in his phone and went for a shower; he couldn’t wait to see Levi’s reaction to his drunken messages and voicemail.

*

Eren woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table; he reached over and unplugged it. He unlocked the phone to see 4 new messages from Levi. Eren chuckled as everything came back to him from the night before. He clicked onto the messages.

**_Levi:_ **

**** _Oh god, please don’t tell me that I sent you a voicemail last night._

_Oh, shit, I did, didn’t I?_

_Please tell me I didn’t say anything stupid._

_EREN?!_

Eren laughed and sat up in bed and began typing out his response.

**_Eren:_ **

_Sorry, I just woke up. But yes, you did leave me a voicemail and it was really cute. It defiantly put a smile on my face anyway._

Eren didn’t have to wait long before he got another message.

**_Levi:_ **

_What did I say though, oh shit, I can’t remember like from around half eight._

Eren laughed again and sent Levi the cliff notes version and asked for their pronouns stating he wasn’t going to be on tumblr that day. He threw his phone down onto the bed; he had work again this afternoon. Even though it wasn’t that busy yesterday it wasn’t a payday, today was Friday and it was a pay day.

Today was going to be stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Steph, my tiny besto who had to put up with a drunken, sobbing, rambling voicemail at the after party of my uncles funeral, to which I still don’t know what I said, but apparently it was cute and funny.  
> sorry these chapters are so short oh man.  
> The uncle mentioned in this fic isn’t Kenny, just a random family member. I lost my uncle in February, so the mention of him is in honour of the big guy, who didn’t call me by my birth name but a variation of it.   
> I made Levi have a big family, so there are OC aunts and uncles that aren’t in this fic  
> FEEDBACK ME YO  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


	5. Monsters Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE? NO WAY!  
> News in notes below.  
> Sorry it's so short. Enjoy.

One thing that Levi hated tattooing on people was their significant others names. She saw the point in kids, parent or grandparents. But someone you’re in a relationship with is a bit of a fucking stretch.  
Currently she was tattooing some poor guy’s girlfriends name onto his left arm with a biohazard symbol above it. This poor bastard. If they broke up he’d be back getting this tattooed over.  
By the time the tattoo was done, paid for with a ‘thanks man’, Levi was done, because it was near Valentine’s Day a few people had come in to get tattoos for their significant other. She sighed and sat on the stool behind the counter.  
“You know, you could just refuse to do them if they annoy you that much.” Hanji’s voice filtered through from the back, Hanji had rented out a room from her in her shop so they could do piercings, with their Advanced Higher in biology and their ability to pierce and their extensive knowledge in piercings makes them on of the best in town.  
“Hanji you know why.” Levi sighed, explaining this to people who were not from this area was getting steadily easier but she still hated making the joke just to get people to understand. “This area is like something out of Deliverance, in fact, if you listen hard enough, you can hear the banjo’s from that one scene.”   
She heard Hanji’s laugh drift through from the back. “Well that, police and ambulance sirens, drug and alcohol fueled parties and arguments and screams that you’re not sure if it’s just a fox or a person or a fox person.”  
“Aye and the sounds of escaped mental patients. Fun!”  
“Jesus Christ what the fuck happened to everyone in South Rose?” Hanji asked as they came through from the back.  
“Eh, between probably one horrible social experiment or our proximity to the beach.” She replied, flipping through the booking book on the desk in front of her.  
She sighed, there weren’t that many customers to come today, this day was going to drag in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY NEWS!  
> I’m writing a cyberpunk AU ereri that’s going to be massive, it’s not genderfluid!levi unfortunately but Levi’s just going to be male in that one.  
> ANYWAY it’s going to be ridiculously long and I’m primarily focusing on that because I don’t want to lose it. I’m going to alternate between Sundays on both my other fics with posting, but don’t count on it, I’m truly sorry, ALTHOUGH I’m not giving them up. They will still be there after the cyberpunk au therefore they will become my main priority again. This AU will take abt a month I reckon to write, if you have any questions you can ask me at my tumblr below or you can ask in the comments :D  
>  Also true story, the mental hospital near where I live someone escapes at least once a year.  
> Advanced Highers. I think are equivalent to A-Levels but I’m not sure, sorry.  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. Chloroform? Chloroform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this into a chapter. Sorry.  
> Enjoy!

It had been seven whole days since Levi had caught a cold. Seven.  Levi was usually one of those people who could be surrounded with people with the cold and not catch it but alas he caught this one.

He wasn’t even sure how he caught it.

Well all he knows is that he was at his grandmother’s house taking care of her and three of his cousins and great aunt and uncle were in.

Maybe one of them had it.

Probably one of the kids.

Levi hated children.

Levi didn’t even have the cold now. It was more the cough and sniffles of the end of it. Currently he was bent over in the kitchen forearms braced against the worktop, forehead pressed against them coughing up one of his lungs. There wasn’t any part of his upper body that didn’t hurt. His diaphragm ached, his lungs ached, his throat felt like sandpaper, his kidneys felt like they were going to explode and his back hurt from the unmoving position he had been in for about two hours. Levi didn’t even bother to cover his mouth because that wasn’t even helpful it just meant he would get less oxygen into his lungs.

 _Is this what I get for wanting a cup of hot fucking Ribena?_ He thought to himself as his coughing subsided to a series of gagging before fading into what Levi now dubbed ‘the puke sweats’. He frowned down at his kitchen floor. Levi was not about to puke for the fourth time in 48 hours and he hadn’t even eaten anything since the second time he puked knowing that the coughing disturbed his stomach.

Levi slowly straightened up, breathing slowly. He waited for a second, just to see if he was actually going to puke.

He wasn’t.

Thank fuck.

Checking the kettle he flicked the switch bringing the kettle to life with its weird rattling sound. He needed a new fucking kettle, he was pretty sure Asda was recalling this brand for being faulty. Levi should just stop buying electric kettles but he hated wasting gas for a cup of tea. His gas bill was already really high.

Another round of painful coughing had Levi pulling his phone from his pocket and opening up WhatsApp.

**_If I coughed up my lungs and they were still attached would I still be able to breathe and would it stop the coughing?_ **

Levi pocketed the phone pulling pouring a little bit of the Ribena into a cup. His phone vibrated as the kettle clicked signalling the water was boiled. He ignored his phone in favour of pouring the boiling water into the cup, filling it the rest of the way, grabbing it and going back to the living room.

Just as he placed his mug on the coffee table another coughing fit struck him. He was just glad he had an appointment with the doctor in the morning.

After picking up his cup and getting comfortable he pulled out his phone and unlocked it checking the reply.

**_Eren:_ **

**_Well since I’m at home, I asked dad and he said you’d probs be dead so good luck with that._ **

**_Have you made an appointment with the doctor?_ **

**_Make an appointment, Levi._ **

Levi rolled his eyes at the message but tapped out a response.

**_I have an appointment tomorrow at 10, thanks mother._ **

Levi locked his phone, sitting it on the arm of the couch and went back to watching whatever was on tv.

*

Eren woke up to his phone vibrating on this bedside table, he reached out and grabbed it bringing it to his face and cracking open one eye to see who had just woke him up.

**_4 new messages: Levi._ **

It was kind of weird that Levi was texting him, but that usually meant that Levi was at his grandmothers and had no Wi-Fi.

**_Levi: That fucking Doctor best be fucking glad that I don’t mind the flavour of anise._ **

**_Levi: And he’s also lucky that prescriptions are fucking free._ **

**_Levi: Fucking glorified cough syrup._ **

**_Levi: With Chloroform Eren! Chloroform!_ **

Eren snickered at the messages. It had been a week since Levi caught this cold and they had complained non-stop all week. Checking the time Eren sighed. It was nearly lunch time meaning that London was about to get pretty busy. Maybe he could sleep another hour before traveling back to Shiganshina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell that im suffering. all of levi's pain in this chapter is my own. I even have chloroform cough syrup yaaay.  
> but here is a chapter  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


	7. SO SORRY

So right now all of my fanfics are on hiatus!!

I am so sorry about this, but as of currently i have no laptop to write on and while my brother will let me use his computer i dont want to write my fics here just in case he reads them or whatever and that would be mildly embarrassing.

So right now my hard drive failed on me and i need to get a new one.

If you want to check up ob the progress of me buying a brand new hard drive, and when i will get back into writing these fics then follow me on [tumblr!](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)

again I am truly sorry :((

**Author's Note:**

> Eren has normal heterochromia while Levi's is central, so both Levi's eyes are blue and grey  
> Trying this out. I KNOW that these characters are OOC okay? Y’all don’t need to inform me of this it’s in the damn tags.  
> ANYWAYS feedback would be appreciated, if you like it let me know if you like this and I will continue it, there will be very little/no smut in this, i'm ace so smut is pretty awkward for me.  
> this is utter shit i know but this chapter is sort of an intro  
> Idk if genderfluidtimes is a blog but fischmooneys was one of my old urls  
> FEEDBACK ME YO  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
